


An Evening Unsupervised

by CaitlinRose94



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-04
Updated: 2014-12-05
Packaged: 2018-02-28 03:20:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2716997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaitlinRose94/pseuds/CaitlinRose94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Let's be real, we all re-watched that kiss scene about six thousand times and we wanna know what happens next. So here is my headcanon:</p><p>After a fair amount of convincing, Laura's father has agreed to let Carmilla stay with them over the Christmas break, but he's watching them like an over-protective hawk. After spending a few days together, the tension is building, and both of them can feel it.</p><p>Caution: smut ahead</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

After grilling Carmilla for about twenty minutes over the phone, Laura's dad had finally given permission for her to stay with them over the Christmas break. 

Laura was frantically packing all of her clothing in to a duffel bag; those tremors were becoming louder and more frequent, and she certainly wasn't keen to stick around any longer than she had to. Carmilla, on the other hand, had packed all of her five items of clothing in to a pillowcase and was now leaning back on her bed, watching Laura, and smirking.

'You could help you know, Carm,' Laura grumbled, heaving her bag in to the bathroom so that she could pack toiletries. It slipped through her grip and several shirts spilled out on to the tiles. Laura sighed as she knelt down to shovel them back inside.

'I'm busy.'

'Doing _what?'_

'Enjoying the view.'

Laura turned to look over her shoulder. Carmilla was sitting with her hands folded behind her head and her back against the wall. And she was staring straight at Laura's butt.

'Yeah well soak it up,' Laura retorted, 'it's the last look you'll be getting for a while if you don't get over here and pack something.'

Carmilla slid forward off the bed and made her way over. She gently placed her hand on the small of Laura's back, which sent a shockwave all over her. Her hand ran up Laura's body, fingertips barely grazing over her shirt, until it came to rest on her shoulder.

Carmilla leaned down close to her ear. 'Just tell me what you want me to do.'

For a moment, Laura's eyes glazed over, and she completely forgot where they were. It was like someone had just muted the surrounding world, and all she could hear was the sound of Carmilla breathing beside her. She'd been waiting for a moment like this for a long time. Perry and LaFontaine left campus hours ago. Danny was at the airport right now. She'd hugged Kirsch goodbye this morning. It's not like anybody was about to burst in to the room. Her heart felt like it was pounding in her throat, and she knew Carmilla could sense it. 

'What I want you to do...' she said slowly, looking in to Carmilla's eyes, 'is get all of the products out of the shower and then put them in to my bag.'

Carmilla stared at her for a second before giving her a playful shove.

'You're evil.' She teased.

Laura laughed. They packed up the rest of the bathroom together.

*

The drive to Laura's house was about four hours. Carmilla and her father had exchanged pleasantries before she climbed in to the back seat. Laura had taken her place in the front passenger side. Her father had asked her a few generic college-related questions and she'd answered them as best as she could without revealing any of the supernatural elements. Now, about an hour in to the trip, they all sat in silence. Laura's father clicked the radio on and hummed along to a song she didn't recognise. The car turned off of the main road and on to a slightly bumpier one. The vibrations soothed Laura. She glanced at the side-view mirror and noticed that Carmilla looked completely stressed out. Right. Who needs a car when you can travel via puffs of black smoke? Carmilla had probably never ridden in a car her whole life. Laura angled her body slightly so that she could stretch her arm back between the seat and the door. She felt Carmilla's shaky fingertips close around her hand and squeeze. 

*

Dinner was awkward. The scraping of their cutlery was the only thing breaking the silence. Laura felt horrible for Carmilla, who looked like she was swallowing knives every time she ate one of her carrots. Her father seemed to notice her discomfort too.

'Carmilla, you don't have to eat it if you don't like it,' he said.

Carmilla gave him a guilty look.

'Don't worry, I won't be offended. I know I'm not the best cook. Laura's mother was always the one who...' 

'No, no, it's fine.' Carmilla insisted, shovelling mashed potato in to her mouth. 'It's great.'

The corner of his mouth twitched, and Laura couldn't help but beam at the fact that she knew her father was starting to like Carmilla.

 

Their house was only a two-bedroom. Her father had bought a portable bed that afternoon to roll in to her room for Carmilla to sleep on, despite her insistence that they were room mates and would be fine sharing her own bed.

'Don't be silly!' He'd said. 'It's only a double, you'd practically have to sleep on top of each other.' At which point Laura had stared at the ground to hide the blush spreading across her cheeks.

It was 2am and Laura was shivering.

Carmilla's soft voice came from the other end of the room. 'You alright over there, cupcake?'

'It's cold.'

She heard a muffled thud as Carmilla's feet hit the floorboards. She turned to face her as she approached her bed.

'Here,' Carmilla said, handing her a blanket, 'take mine. It's not like I need it.'

Laura fluttered the blanket over herself.

'Better?' Carmilla asked. Half of her face was glowing from the moonlight washing in through the window. She was smiling.

'No.' Laura said. It was barely a whisper. 'I'm still cold.'

Carmilla lifted the corner of the blanket up and slid underneath it. They were facing each other. Her hand slid over Laura's waist and she pulled her in closer.

'I'm cold too,' she said. Their lips were almost touching, 'I don't know if I'll be much help.'

Laura wasn't even listening. Her face was covered by shadow now, but she knew Carmilla was looking in to her eyes. She could feel it. Laura shifted her head just enough so that their lips grazed. Carmilla closed the gap between them. It started out soft, tentative even, but quickly grew more heated. Laura shifted her body so that she was leaning against Carmilla's chest. Both of them were breathing heavier, faster. Laura's hands were travelling down Carmilla's stomach when she pulled away.

'What's wrong?' Laura said. She was panting.

'Your door's open.'

Laura buried her head in Carmilla's neck. She was frustrated. God, she was _so_ frustrated. Carmilla chuckled softly, and Laura joined in.

'Seems we can't catch a break.' Carmilla said.

Laura breathed a heavy sigh. 'Yeah, seems so.'

She rolled herself off of Carmilla and ran a hand through her hair.

'I don't think I'll sleep.' Laura said.

Carmilla wrapped her arms around her. 'I don't think I want to.'

They stayed like this all night until the light from the rising sun began creeping up the walls.

'I'd better swap back.' Carmilla whispered. Laura was almost asleep, but she mumbled in protest. Carmilla shook her head. 'If your dad sees us like this, it's gonna raise some questions.' She placed a soft kiss on Laura's forehead, and slunk back to her side of the room.

*

Over the next few days, Laura took Carmilla out and showed her the neighbourhood. They walked along the paved roads, through the town, along the creek, and all through the woods. One night, after dinner, Laura begged Carmilla to go for an evening walk with her. After promising her father they'd be back by 9, they left. 

'Why do you have that look on your face?' Carmilla asked, cocking an eyebrow.

'What look?'

'Like you're up to something.'

Laura grinned, and took her by the hand. She lead her down to the edge of town.

'Where are we even going?'

'Shh!' Laura snapped.

They walked through some low-hanging trees for about ten minutes.

'Okay,' Laura said, pausing, 'close your eyes.'

'Are you serious?' Carmilla groaned.

'Just do it. For me.'

Carmilla licked her lips, and closed her eyes. She let Laura guide her by the hand for a few more steps before she sat down. She pulled Carmilla down in front of her and wrapped her arms around her stomach.

'Open your eyes.'

Carmilla obeyed, and a tiny gasp escaped her lips. Above them, the sky was littered with stars. They glittered like thousands of tiny jewels. Laura had never truly appreciated the stars until she'd met Carmilla.

'There's no light pollution here.' Laura said. 'I've been waiting for a clear night to show you.'

Laura felt Carmilla shuffle her body closer. 'It's beautiful,' she said, 'thank you'.

*

It was six o'clock, and Laura's father still wasn't home. She wasn't sure if she should make dinner or not... not that Carmilla would eat it. They were sitting on the couch watching the television (much to Carmilla's dismay, who said that The Simpsons 'needed to check themselves out for Hepatitis C') when the phone rang. It was her father.

'Laura, I won't be back until tomorrow morning. Someone's misplaced some very important files and now I have to camp out overnight trying to recover them from the computer. Check all the doors and make sure they're locked. Get the bat out of my room and put it under your bed. Don't answer the door for anyone.'

Laura rolled her eyes so hard she thought they might fall out of her head, but she thanked him, and said goodnight.

'That was dad,' she said as she walked back to Carmilla and sat on the couch, 'he's not coming home tonight.'

Carmilla raised her eyebrows. 'Really? He's letting you stay here all by yourself?'

'Well, I've got you here.'

'Yes.' Carmilla said. Her voice was low. 'You certainly do.'

Laura bit the inside of her cheek to stop herself from smiling.

 

They sat together for another hour before Carmilla announced she was going to bed. Laura watched her saunter up the stairs toward the bedroom before going around and checking all of the doors. Twice. She didn't worry about the bat though, considering she'd have a giant cat sleeping next to her, she figured she wouldn't need it. After switching all the lights off, she made her way upstairs. Her door was closed. She pushed it open slowly, and immediately noticed that Carmilla was not in her bed. The lamps were off, but the unmistakable glow of candlelight danced across the walls. Carmilla was sitting on Laura's bed, legs crossed, leaning back on her arms.

'Where did you even find those candles?' Laura asked.

Carmilla smirked. 'I have my methods.'

Laura glanced at the other bed, and then back to Carmilla. 'I guess there's no need for you to sleep in that one tonight, huh?'

Carmilla didn't answer. She just stared in to Laura's eyes. Laura let the door close behind her and pulled her jacket off. Carmilla's eyes followed it as it fell to the floor. It didn't feel cold tonight, she noticed. No. It felt hot. She slid her shirt off over her head, and then she started unbuttoning her pants. Carmilla didn't say a word. She barely even blinked. Her eyes were trained on Laura, following every movement of her body. Laura's pants fell to her ankles, and she stepped out of them. She took a few steps closer to Carmilla, who's chest was heaving now, and slowly slid down on to her lap. Carmilla didn't move her hands. Laura was looking in to her eyes, and they were full of trust. Carefully, Laura pulled Carmilla's top up, and Carmilla lifted her arms so she could slide it off. Laura realised that she was giving her complete control, and it turned her on. She placed a small kiss on Carmilla's lips, but she didn't linger. Carmilla had been here before, probably with dozens of other girls, and Laura wanted this to be special. She wanted it to be unforgettable.

Carmilla used one hand to steady herself, and wrapped the other around Laura's back. Laura slid her two free hands behind Carmilla's back and undid the clasp to her bra. The thin black fabric slipped right off, and joined the growing pile of clothing on the floor. While maintaining eye contact, Laura slowly undid her own bra. Carmilla's eyes faltered, and drifted down to Laura's chest. She wet her lips with her tongue. Laura had never seen her so aroused before, and she loved it. She leaned in so that their chests were touching, and whispered in to Carmilla's ear. 'Take off your pants.'

She turned, allowing Laura to slide off of her and on to the bed, and stood up. Laura leaned back against the wall and watched as Carmilla shook her hips just enough to let her jeans slide down. She pushed them the rest of the way with her hands, and tucked her thumb in to the side of her underwear. Laura's shaky breaths were growing louder. In one swift movement, Carmilla slid the last piece of fabric off of her body. Warm orange light was shimmering across her stomach. Laura had never seen anything so beautiful in her entire life. Carmilla watched her, waiting.

Laura found her voice. 'Now take off mine.'

Carmilla climbed on to the bed beside her. She slid her hands over Laura's hips until they reached her underwear. Laura lifted her legs so Carmilla could slide them down past her ankles. Laura sat up on her knees so that she was slightly taller than Carmilla, and leant down to kiss her. The kiss deepened, and she knew what she wanted to happen next. 

'Bite me,' she sighed in to Carmilla's mouth.

She was panting. 'I don't have to,' she said, locking on to her eyes. 'I don't need to.'

'I need you to. I want you to.'

Carmilla's hand slid up Laura's neck and in to her hair. She didn't force her head back, Laura tilted it willingly. Carmilla's soft lips trailed across her throat, and then she bit down. It didn't hurt, not like last time. It stung in the best possible way. Electricity was shooting from her neck, down her body, and between her legs. Laura couldn't help but moan, and the sound encouraged Carmilla to bite harder. When she finally pulled back, blood was smeared across her lips. Laura didn't care. She kissed her. Hard. Laura's hand traveled up Carmilla's thigh and brushed over the wetness between her legs. Carmilla's hands cupped Laura's breasts, and she began moving them down her stomach. Laura stopped them with her own hand.

'No,' she whispered, 'like this.' She put a hand on Carmilla's chest and guided her down on to the bed. She placed her legs on either side of Carmilla's body, straddling her. 

A gust of wind blew through the window... and extinguished the candles.


	2. The Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because the first chapter ended so abruptly, I decided to add another one. So now it can feel like a complete story. (I also felt guilty for being a tease, so I added some more smut in).

Laura awoke to the sound of a car door slamming. Her alarm clock blared beside the bed: 7:09am. She'd only been asleep for an hour and a half and she was exhausted. The soft grey light spilling across her room was slowly growing brighter as the sun rose to colour it. The sheets on her bed had been kicked off hours ago, but she wasn't cold. Carmilla's body was draped across her own, legs entangled. Her skin seemed to have absorbed some of the heat from Laura's own body because she was surprisingly warm. Laura tilted her head down to place a delicate kiss on Carmilla's forehead, who's arm began sliding over Laura's stomach.

'Good morning,' Carmilla said, her lips moving against the skin over Laura's collarbone. 'What time is it?'

'It's just after 7.'

Carmilla lifted her head up to look in to Laura's eyes. 'Are you kidding me? We've barely even slept.'

'I thought vampires didn't need much sleep.'

The corner of Carmilla's mouth lifted in to a smirk and she pulled Laura's body closer. 'Normally we don't. But after last night, a girl needs her rest.'

Laura couldn't stop the grin forming on her face. She was the most recent name added to a three-hundred year long list of sexual partners, whereas Carmilla was her first. Staring up at the ceiling, she said, 'So it was... good?' The languid arms around her body tightened as Carmilla rolled her over. Their eyes met.

'Laura,' she said, and Laura's body twitched at the sound of her name, 'I've been waiting to touch you like this since the first moment I walked in to your life. You have no idea how many times I imagined it in my head.' Laura started blushing at the thought of Carmilla fantasising over her. 'We both know I've been with a lot of women, I'm not going to act like I haven't, but I mean this when I say it... none of them compare to you. They were just sex. It's different, when you love someone.'

Laura made a comical effort of rubbing her ear. 'Can you repeat that last part? I think I'm hearing things.' Carmilla rolled her over so fast her head started spinning. 'Hey!' Laura protested. 'No vampire powers in the bed!'

Their fingers laced together and Carmilla hopped on top of her, pinning her hands above her head. Laura was suddenly aware that they were both still very naked. Carmilla leaned down to kiss her gently. She rose back up, hands still pinning Laura's down.

'I love you,' she said.

Laura bit the corner of her lip, her heart was thumping so hard in her chest that she was sure Carmilla could hear it. 'I love you, too.'

Carmilla's grip loosened and she began to move her hands away when Laura's fingers tightened. She looked in to Carmilla's eyes, giving her permission to keep her pinned down. Carmilla's legs were still on either side of her, and she could feel her growing wetter against her stomach.

'I thought you were tired,' Laura teased.

'Well,' Carmilla said, sliding her body back and hovering over Laura, 'that was before I noticed how sexy you look underneath me.'

The look on Carmilla's face sent a jolt right from Laura's heart down to between her legs. She must have sensed it, because Carmilla slowly lowered her body down until their pelvises were almost touching. Laura involuntarily gasped, and this reaction made Carmilla smirk. Laura hooked one of her legs over Carmilla's, spreading herself open. Carmilla moved one of her hands away and wrapped it around Laura's thigh. She lifted it up so that Laura's ankle was resting on her shoulder - good thing she did yoga - and her hand moved down to rest against Laura's hip. She let herself drop down and Laura's hips lifted, pushing their bodies closer together. Carmilla shifted her body slightly and began rhythmically moving her hips back and forth. Laura moaned so loudly that the neighbours had to have heard her, but at this point in time, she really didn't give a shit. The feeling building inside of her was worth it. Carmilla leant forward and sped up, creating more friction between them. Laura tried to say her name, but it got caught in her throat. She started moving her hips to match Carmilla's rhythm, and it felt so good she thought she might literally pass out. Carmilla was moaning now too as they both worked together to achieve orgasm. The bed started shaking as the headboard smacked against the wall. Lights were popping in front of Laura's eyes. She was so close. Her hips bucked just as she was about to finish, but Carmilla slowed down. Laura opened her eyes to look at the smirking face above her.

'Seriously?' She breathed.

Carmilla's hair was matted against her sweaty forehead. 'Who knows when we'll get another morning without your dad hovering around us? I'm taking my time.'

Laura's body was aching. She couldn't wait. She slid her leg down and flipped Carmilla over, topping her. Carmilla laughed and bit her lip. Laura grabbed her arm and dragged her out of the bed, pinning her against the floor. Carmilla's smile was gone, and now she just looked turned on.

'The bed's too loud.' Laura said.

'I think that's you.'

Laura took that as a challenge, 'Get on top of me,' she said.

Carmilla obeyed. Laura lay with her back against the cold floorboards and wrapped her hands around Carmilla's back. She pulled Carmilla's body forward, the wetness sliding up her stomach and chest. It was turning her on in a big way. She shuffled her body down so that her mouth was almost touching the space between Carmilla's legs.

'Sit.'

Carmilla started lowering her body and Laura's head rose to meet it. Her hands wrapped around Carmilla's thighs, pinning her against her face. This was definitely the best taste she'd ever had in her mouth. Carmilla's hips bucked against her. Her tongue slid between her folds and Carmilla was shaking. Her moan started out as a low rumble in her chest, but as Laura started sucking, it escaped from her mouth and echoed through the house. Carmilla tried to say Laura's name three times, but could only get the first syllable out. Laura worked her tongue against her, thoroughly enjoying the taste of Carmilla's cum. Her nails dug in to Carmilla's legs, who arched her back, begging Laura to suck harder. She could tell Carmilla was close, and flattened her tongue against her. Carmilla went silent for a few seconds, shaking hard, before letting out one final ear-splitting moan. She collapsed, rolling off of Laura, who was feeling particularly pleased with herself. When Laura turned to face her, Carmilla's forearm was lying across her eyes and her chest was heaving.

'Hmm,' Laura said, her voice teasing, 'I think that qualifies as you being the loudest one in this room.'

Carmilla peeked at her from under her arm. 'Give me a minute,' she panted, 'and I'll disprove that theory.'

Laura smiled, and found herself thinking about how great it would be when they were back on campus in their own dorm room. She would definitely need to invest in a better lock.

**Author's Note:**

> Writing smut is really fun and this is getting a lot of hits, so if you guys are enjoying it I might do another one of these AU style after I get some uni assignments out of the way. Thanks for reading!


End file.
